Polveri sottili
In chimica ambientale, quelle comunemente note come polveri sottili nell'aria (ma più appropriatamente particolato, particolato sospeso, pulviscolo atmosferico, polveri totali sospese), sono termini che identificano l'insieme delle sostanze sospese in aria (fibre, particelle carboniose, metalli, silice, inquinanti liquidi o solidi). È presente in atmosfera terrestre per cause naturali e antropiche o in luoghi di lavoro industriali. Le polveri sottili come inquinanti Le polveri sottili sono gli inquinanti oggi considerati di maggiore impatto nelle aree urbane, e sono composte da tutte quelle particelle solide e liquide disperse nell'atmosfera, con un diametro che va da pochi nanometri fino ai 500 µm e oltre (cioè da miliardesimi di metro a mezzo millimetro). Sorgenti Gli elementi che concorrono alla formazione di questi aggregati sospesi nell'aria sono numerosi e comprendono fattori sia naturali che antropici (ovvero causati dall'uomo), con diversa pericolosità a seconda dei casi. Fra i fattori naturali vi sono ad esempio: * polvere, terra, sale marino alzati dal vento (il cosiddetto "aerosol marino"); * incendi; * microrganismi; * pollini e spore; * erosione di rocce; * eruzioni vulcaniche. Fra i fattori antropici si include gran parte degli inquinanti atmosferici: * emissioni della combustione dei motori a combustione interna (autocarri, automobili, aeroplani, navi); * emissioni del riscaldamento domestico (in particolare gasolio, carbone e legna); * residui dell'usura del manto stradale, dei freni e delle gomme delle vetture; * emissioni di lavorazioni meccaniche, dei cementifici, dei cantieri; * lavorazioni agricole; * inceneritori e centrali elettriche; * fumo di tabacco. Il rapporto fra fattori naturali ed antropici è molto differente a seconda dei luoghi. È stato stimato che in generale le sorgenti naturali contribuiscono per il 94% del totaleParticolato atmosferico lasciando al fattore umano meno del 10%. Tuttavia queste proporzioni cambiano notevolmente nelle aree urbane dove l'apporto preponderante sono senza dubbio il traffico stradale e il riscaldamento domestico (ma quest'ultimo molto poco se si utilizzano caldaie a gas), nonché eventuali impianti industriali (raffinerie, cementifici, centrali termoelettriche, inceneritori ecc.) a costituire. Altro aspetto riguarda la composizione di queste polveri. In genere, il particolato prodotto da processi di combustione, siano essi di origine naturale (incendi) o antropica (motori, riscaldamento, legna da ardere, industrie, centrali elettriche, ecc.), è caratterizzato dalla presenza preponderante di carbonio e sottoprodotti della combustione; si definisce pertanto "particolato carbonioso". Esso è considerato, in linea di massima e con le dovute eccezioni, più nocivo nel caso in cui sia prodotto dalla combustione di materiali organici particolari quali ad esempio le plastiche, perché può trasportare facilmente sostanze tossiche che residuano da tale genere di combustione (composti organici volatili, diossine, ecc.). Per quanto riguarda i particolati "naturali", molto dipende dalla loro natura, in quanto si va da particolati aggressivi per le infrastrutture quale l'aerosol marino (fenomeni di corrosione e danni a strutture cementizie), a particolati nocivi come terra o pollini, per finire con particolati estremamente nocivi come l'asbesto. Un'altra fonte sono le ceneri vulcaniche disperse nell'ambiente dalle eruzioni che sono spesso all'origine di problemi respiratori nelle zone particolarmente esposte e molto raramente possono addirittura raggiungere quantità tali che, proiettate a una quota, possono rimanere nell'alta atmosfera per anni e sono in grado di modificare radicalmente il clima. Importanza delle sorgenti antropiche La questione è molto dibattuta. In generale, negli impianti di combustione non dotati di tecnologie specifiche, pare accertato che il diametro delle polveri sia tanto minore quanto maggiore è la temperatura di esercizio. In qualunque impianto di combustione (dalle caldaie agli inceneritori fino ai motori delle automobili e dei camion) un innalzamento della temperatura (al di sotto comunque di un limite massimo) migliora l'efficienza della combustione e dovrebbe perciò diminuire la quantità complessiva di materiali parzialmente incombusti (dunque di particolato). Lo SCENIHR (Scientific Committee on Emerging and Newly Identified Health Risks) comitato scientifico UE che si occupa dei nuovi/futuri rischi per la salute, considera i motori a gasolio e le auto con catalizzatori freddi o danneggiati i massimi responsabili della produzione di nanoparticelle. europa.eu "The appropriateness of existing methodologies to assess the potential risks associated with engineered and adventitious products of nanotechnologies", SCENIHR 2006 (PDF) Lo SCHER (Scientific Committee on Health and Environmental Risks, Comitato UE per i rischi per la salute e ambientali) afferma che le maggiori emissioni di polveri fini (questa la dicitura esatta usata, intendendo PM2,5) è data dagli scarichi dei veicoli, dalla combustione di carbone o legna da ardere, processi industriali e altre combustioni di biomasse europa.eu "New evidence of air pollution effects on human health and the environment", SCHER 2005 (PDF). Naturalmente, in prossimità di impianti industriali come cementifici, altiforni, centrali a carbone, inceneritori e simili, è possibile (a seconda delle tecnologie e delle normative in atto) rilevare o ipotizzare un maggiore contributo di tali sorgenti rispetto al traffico. Secondo i dati dell'APAT (Agenzia per la protezione dell'ambiente) riferiti al 2003, la produzione di PM10 in Italia deriverebbe: per il 49% dai trasporti; per il 27% dall'industria; per l'11% dal settore residenziale e terziario; per il 9% dal settore agricoltura e foreste; per il 4% dalla produzione di energia. Secondo uno studio del CSST su incarico dell'Automobile Club Italia, sul totale delle emissioni di PM10 in Italia il 29% deriverebbe dagli autoveicoli a gasolio, e in particolare l'8% dalle automobili in generale e l'1-2% dalle auto Euro3 ed Euro4.I dati su entrambi gli studi sono tratti da la Repubblica Salute anno 13 n. 524 del 22 febbraio 2007. Bisogna considerare che a partire dal 2009 la totalità dei carburanti da autotrazione in vendita in Europa sarà senza zolfo (ossia con quantità di zolfo entro le 10 ppm): essendo lo zolfo un elemento rilevante nella formazione del particolato, ciò dovrebbe contribuire alla riduzione di emissioni dello stesso, oltre che degli ossidi di zolfo, la cui riduzione è lo scopo principale. Inoltre, in Europa si stanno diffondendo (sono necessari per i veicoli dotati di filtro attivo antiparticolato) oli lubrificanti motore a basso contenuto di ceneri (specifiche ACEA C3) che contribuiscono a contenere ulteriormente la formazione di particolato. Si segnalano alcuni dubbi sulla formazione di polveri fini, ultrafini e nanopolveri che i filtri antiparticolato emetterebbero soprattutto nelle fasi di rigenerazione periodica[http://files.meetup.com/206829/agip-nanopolveri%20durante%20RIGENERAZIONE.zip Presentazione dello studio del Centro Ricerche Euron - Agip Petroli sulle emissioni dei motori diesel]. (si veda la voce filtro attivo antiparticolato per una trattazione più specifica). In ogni caso, la determinazione dei contributi percentuali delle varie fonti è un'operazione di estrema complessità e occasione di continue polemiche fra i diversi settori produttivi, ulteriormente accentuate dai fortissimi interessi economici in gioco. Classificazione qualitativa In base alle dimensioni ed alla natura delle particelle si possono elencare le seguenti classi qualitative di particolato:Università degli Studi di Pisa * Aerosol: particelle liquide o solide sospese di diametro minore di 1 µm; sono dispersioni di tipo colloidale, che causano, ad esempio, all'alba e al tramonto, l'effetto Tyndall, facendo virare il colore della luce solare verso l'arancione. * Esalazioni: particelle solide di diametro < 1 µm, in genere prodotte da processi industriali. * Foschie: goccioline di liquido di diametro < 2 µm. * Fumi: particelle solide disperse di diametro < 2 µm, trasportate da prodotti della combustione. * Polveri: particelle solide di diametro variabile tra 0,25 e 500 µm. * Sabbie: particelle solide di diametro > 500 µm. Identificazione e misura quantitativa La quantità totale di polveri sospese è in genere misurata in maniera quantitativa (peso / volume). In assenza di inquinanti atmosferici particolari, il pulviscolo contenuto nell'aria raggiunge concentrazioni diverse (mg/m³) nei diversi ambienti, generalmente è minimo in zone di alta montagna, e aumenta spostandosi dalla campagna alla città, alle aree industriali. L'insieme delle polveri totali sospese (PTS) può essere scomposto a seconda della distribuzione delle dimensioni delle particelle. Le particelle sospese possono essere campionate mediante filtri di determinate dimensioni, analizzate quantitativamente ed identificate in base al loro massimo diametro aerodinamico equivalente (dae). Tenuto conto che il particolato è in realtà costituito da particelle di diversa densità e forma, il dae permette di uniformare e caratterizzare univocamente il comportamento aerodinamico delle particelle rapportando il diametro di queste col diametro di una particella sferica avente densità unitaria (1 g/cm³) e medesimo comportamento aerodinamico (in particolare velocità di sedimentazione e capacità di diffondere entro filtri di determinate dimensioni) nelle stesse condizioni di temperatura, pressione e umidità relativa. Si utilizza un identificativo formale delle dimensioni, il Particulate Matter, abbreviato in PM, seguito dal diametro aerodinamico massimo delle particelle. Ad esempio si parla di PM10 per tutte le particelle con diametro inferiore a 10 µm, pertanto il PM2,5 è un sottoinsieme del PM10, che a sua volta è un sottoinsieme del particolato grossolano ecc. In particolare: * Particolato grossolano – particolato sedimentabile di dimensioni superiori ai 10 µm, non in grado di penetrare nel tratto respiratorio superando la laringe, se non in piccola parte.OMS - Air Quality Guidelines - Second Edition - Particulate matter, 2000 - p. 7. * [[PM10|'PM10']] – particolato formato da particelle inferiori a 10 µm (cioè inferiori a un centesimo di millimetro), è una polvere inalabile, ovvero in grado di penetrare nel tratto respiratorio superiore (naso e laringe). Le particelle fra circa 5 e 2,5 µm si depositano prima dei bronchioli. * PM2,5 – particolato fine con diametro inferiore a 2,5 µm (un quarto di centesimo di millimetro), è una polvere toracica, cioè in grado di penetrare profondamente nei polmoni, specie durante la respirazione dalla bocca. Per dimensioni ancora inferiori (particolato ultrafine, UFP o UP) si parla di polvere respirabile, cioè in grado di penetrare profondamente nei polmoni fino agli alveoli; vi sono discordanze tra le fonti per quanto riguarda la loro definizione, per quanto sia più comune e accettata la definizione di UFP come PM0,1 piuttosto che come PM1 (di cui comunque sono un sottoinsieme): * PM1, con diametro inferiore a 1 µmRegione Lombardia - Progetto PARFIL, p. 22.[http://www.torinoscienza.it/parole/apri?obj_id=892 Rivista Torinoscenza - Particolato]Convegno nazionale contro lo smog, Legambiente Piemonte, pag. 30 * PM0,1, con diametro inferiore a 0,1 µmStudio dell'Università della California "Emerging issues in nanoparticle aerosol science and technology" (2003)http://files.meetup.com/206829/agip-nanopolveri%20durante%20RIGENERAZIONE.zip Definizioni adottate dall'AGIP-ENI, pag. 40.http://enhs.umn.edu/5103/particles/character.html * nanopolveri, con diametro dell'ordine di grandezza dei nanometri (un nanometro sarebbe PM0,001). HindsHinds WC. 1999. Aerosol Technology. 2nd ed. New York: John Wiley & Sons"Exposure Assessment for Atmospheric Ultrafine Particles (UFPs) and Implications in Epidemiologic Research", Constantinos Sioutas, Ralph J. Delfino and Manisha Singh, 2005 suddivide il particolato in tre categorie generiche, anche a seconda del meccanismo di formazione: * particolato ultrafine (UFP), con diametro < 0,1 µm e formato principalmente da residui della combustione (PM0,1) * particolato formato dall'aggregazione delle particelle più piccole, compreso tra 0,1 e 2,5 µm in diametro (PM2,5) * particolato formato da particelle più grossolane (> 2,5 µm) generate mediante processi meccanici da particelle più grandi. Le tecniche gravimetriche (basate quindi sul peso delle polveri) non riescono a misurare con la precisione e sensibilità sufficiente i quantitativi di particolato ancora più fine. Sono state però messe a punto tecniche ottiche basate sull'uso del laser e in grado di "contare" il numero di particelle presenti per unità di superficie di caduta.Diego Barsotti, Misurate le nanopolveri dell'inceneritore di Bolzano. Presentati in un convegno i dati comparati sulle emissioni delle nanopolveri rilevate con tecnologia tedesca Il PTS, così come ogni suo sottoinsieme, è caratterizzato da una distribuzione statistica dei diametri medi, ovvero è composto da diversi insiemi di particelle di diametro aerodinamico variabile da un minimo rilevabile fino al massimo diametro considerato: ad esempio il PM10 è una frazione del PTS, il PM2,5 contribuisce al totale del PM10 e così via fino ai diametri inferiori (nanopolveri). La distribuzione dei diametri aerodinamici medi è variabile, ma alcuni autori ritengono di poter valutare il rapporto fra PM2,5 e PM10 compreso fra il 50% e il 60%. In particolare valuta il PM2,5 come il 60% del PM10, mentre lo valuta come un valore variabile dal 52% al 59%. Questo significa che – ad esempio – di 10 µg di PM10 contenuti in un metro cubo di aria mediamente 6 µg sono di PM2,5. In un'inchiesta sul campo condotta dall'associazione di consumatori Altroconsumo nel gennaio del 2007 fra le 9.00 e le 17.00 in vari punti del centro di Milano, tali da simulare il comportamento medio di un cittadino, si è registrata una media di 451 µg/m³ per il PM10 con picchi di oltre 700 e di 408 µg/m³ per il PM2,5, che è risultato essere perciò il 90% del totale, più elevato dei dati medi di letteratura''Altroconsumo'' n. 201 di febbraio 2007; vedi anche pagina del sito dell'associazione.. Legislazione europea e italiana Al PM10 fanno riferimento alcune normative (fra cui le direttive europee 2008/50/CE sulla qualità dell'aria ambiente e per un'aria più pulita in Europa e quelle sulle emissioni dei veicoli), tuttavia tale parametro si sta dimostrando relativamente grossolano, dato che sono i PM2,5 ed i PM1 (anche se comunque correlati al PM10) ad avere i maggiori effetti negativi sulla salute umana e animale. Per le emissioni di impianti industriali (fabbriche, centrali, inceneritori) il riferimento è ancora più grossolano (le Polveri Sospese Totali PTS), e si riferisce solamente al peso totale delle polveri e non alla loro dimensione. La sensibilità degli attuali strumenti di controllo sulle emissioni apprezza ordini di grandezza del micrometro. Per rilevare particelle ancora più fini è necessario utilizzare strumenti di laboratorio molto sofisticati e costosi, e su questa categoria di polveri non esistono limiti di legge (che operativamente non potrebbero essere fatti rispettare alla luce della tecnologia attuale). Nel 2006 l'Organizzazione mondiale della sanità (OMS), riconoscendo la correlazione fra esposizione alle polveri sottili e insorgenza di malattie cardiovascolari e l'aumentare del danno arrecato all'aumentare della finezza delle polveri, ha indicato il PM2,5 come misura aggiuntiva di riferimento delle polveri sottili nell'aria e ha abbassato i livelli di concentrazione massimi "consigliati" a 20 e 10 microgrammi/m³ rispettivamente per PM10 e PM2,5. OMS: 2006 Air quality guidelines executive summary, PDF Nell'aprile 2008 l'Unione Europea ha adottato definitivamente una nuova direttiva (2008/50/EC) che detta limiti di qualità dell'aria con riferimento anche alle PM 2,5.Notizia sul sito della Commissione Europea (14 aprile 2008)] Tale direttiva è stata recepita dalla legislazione italiana con il D. Lgs 155/2010Decreto Legislativo 13 agosto 2010, n.155, che abroga numerosi precedenti decreti tra cui il DM 60 del 2 aprile 2002 recante recepimento della direttiva 1999/30/CE del 22 aprile 1999 del Consiglio concernente i valori limite di qualità dell'aria ambiente per il biossido di zolfo, il biossido di azoto, gli ossidi di azoto, le particelle e il piombo e della direttiva 2000/69/CE relativa ai valori limite di qualità dell'aria ambiente per il benzene ed il monossido di carbonio. I limiti per la concentrazione delle PM10 nell'aria sono così stabiliti: Per le PM 2,5 il decreto non prevede dei limiti sulla concentrazione media giornaliera, come per le PM10, ma dal 2011 è scattato l'obbligo per monitoraggio di tali polveri, con l'obiettivo di raggiungere al 2015 un valore limite medio annuo fissato a 25 µg/m³ Effetti sulla salute Il particolato ha effetti diversi sulla salute umana ed animale a seconda dell'origine (naturale, antropica ecc.) e delle dimensioni delle polveri. In taluni casi (si pensi all'aerosol marino), l'effetto può addirittura essere benefico. Tra i disturbi attribuiti al particolato fine e ultrafine (PM10 e soprattutto PM2,5) vi sono patologie acute e croniche a carico dell'apparato respiratorio (asma, bronchiti, enfisema, allergia, tumori) e cardio-circolatorio (aggravamento dei sintomi cardiaci nei soggetti predisposti). Donaldson K, MacNee W. Potential mechanisms of adverse pulmonary and cardiovascular effects of particulate air pollution (PM10). Int J Hyg Environ Health. 2001 Jul;203(5-6):411-5. Sunto Francesca Dominici, PhD; Roger D. Peng, PhD; Michelle L. Bell, PhD; Luu Pham, MS; Aidan McDermott, PhD; Scott L. Zeger, PhD; Jonathan M. Samet, Fine Particulate Air Pollution and Hospital Admission for Cardiovascular and Respiratory Diseases, MD – JAMA. 2006;295:1127-1134. Sunto Il meccanismo dettagliato con cui il particolato interferisce con gli organismi non è ancora chiarito completamente: è noto che al diminuire delle dimensioni la possibilità di interazione biologica aumenta, in quanto le più piccole particelle possono raggiungere laringe, trachea, polmoni e alveoli, e qui rilasciare parte delle sostanze inquinanti che trasporta (ad esempio idrocarburi policiclici aromatici, SOx e NOx). Le cosiddette nanopolveri arriverebbero addirittura a penetrare nelle cellule, rilasciando direttamente le sostanze trasportate, con evidente maggior pericolo. Secondo alcuni esse sarebbero pertanto responsabili di patologie specifiche (studiate nell'ambito della nanotossicologia), ma finora gli studi (oggi ancora ad uno stadio iniziale, e legati non solo allo studio delle polveri disperse in aerosol ma in generale alle nanotecnologie) non hanno portato ad alcuna prova epidemiologica definitiva. Secondo lo SCENHIR attualmente "gli studi epidemiologici riguardo l'inquinamento atmosferico non forniscono evidenze che le nanoparticelle siano più dannose di particolato di maggiori dimensioni". Effetti sull'ambiente e sulla meteorologia Il pulviscolo ha effetti nella propagazione e nell'assorbimento delle radiazioni solari, sulla visibilità atmosferica e nei processi di condensazione del vapore acqueo (favorendo smog e nebbie). L'aumento dell'inquinamento ha causato negli ultimi anni la formazione di un fenomeno noto come oscuramento globale, che consiste in una graduale riduzione dell'intensità dell'irraggiamento diretto sulla superficie terrestre (a causa della maggior diffusione della luce dovuta ad una maggior quantità di aerosol atmosferico), risultante in un lieve raffreddamento della superficie terrestre. Tale fenomeno, che varia a seconda delle aree coinvolte, è stato osservato a partire dagli anni cinquanta ed ha fino ad ora compensato (e dunque attenuato) parzialmente gli effetti del riscaldamento globale, in termini difficilmente quantificabili. La diminuzione dell'emissione di particolato in atmosfera in aree come l'Europa sta riducendo tale fenomeno. Prevenzione per coloro che vivono in aree inquinate Note Bibliografia * OMS, Air Quality Guidelines - Second Edition - Particulate matter, 2000. * Arpa, Cosa sono le polveri. Voci correlate * Pulviscolo atmosferico * PM10 * Inceneritore * Inquinamento atmosferico * Materia granulata * Nanoparticella * Nanopatologia * Particolato carbonioso * Polvere * Filtro antiparticolato Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * Articolo dell'ottobre 2006 su danni da particolato (Corriere della Sera) * * * * Fonti * Categoria:Cancerogeni Categoria:Inquinamento atmosferico Categoria:Inquinanti Categoria:Meteorologia Categoria:Ingegneria ambientale